Told You
by ShadowPhoenix2115
Summary: Sonic has been challenged to a duel! He doesn't stand a chance there's no way he could- wait why is he smiling like that? Told in Shadow's POV


Told You

Shadow smirked as he watched the turn of events unfold before him. Sonic was standing before some Brown Coyote with an accent... what was his name? Anthony? Antoine? Something like that. That wasn't what was funny. What was funny was the fact that Sonic was standing across from the Coyote _with a sword in his hand! _What's more the hedgehog had a smile on his face like he actually thought he knew what he was doing. Shadow quietly chuckled to him self as he thought about the events that lead to this.

After the whole situation with the Doctor and that time eater thing, Sonic decided that everyone needed a change of scenery, and invited everyone to go with him to Spagonia. Since he had nothing better to do, Shadow went ahead and joined them, besides Spagonia was one of the few places that he enjoyed, so it was a win-win. Blaze had said that she had spent all the time she could spare away from her dimension, and Silver said that he needed to return to the future before he caused a time paradox or something. Other then that nobody else had anything keeping them from going, so they all grabbed the next plane out.(Courtesy of G.U.N. according to Rouge.) After landing and renting what appeared to be a _very _expensive hotel, (Also payed for with United Federation tax dollars.) they decided to go sightseeing. Sonic had actually managed to go a whole four hours without causing trouble. But of course, it could not last.

They had been looking for a place to stop and have dinner when they heard someone shouting. Apparently a waitress had spilled some wine on the afore mentioned Coyote, who happened to be the member of some apparently very important family, that somehow wasn't important enough for anybody to know who they were. Anyway they not-so-gentlemen wasn't happy about his favorite suit being stained,(Apparently being a member of a unknown important family meant you wore expensive clothes in public.) and proceeded to verbally bash the young girl. Sonic, being the guy he is, stepped in and tried to get him to back off. Long story short one thing lead to another, and Sonic ended up punching the pretentious prick in the face. Not being one to study up on culture Sonic was understandably surprised to hear that in doing so he had inadvertently challenged the canine to a duel. It was clear that Sonic didn't want to fight, but he also didn't want to appear a coward so the was to be a duel at sunrise.

One thing that actually surprised Shadow was when Sonic was offered to have a sword provided to him, he said that he already had one, and asked Tails to go get it, since he wasn't allowed to leave. Thanks to the Tornado, Tails manged to get it in just a couple of hours. The sword itself was pretty fancy looking, Shadow didn't even want to know what it cost. According to Sonic it was an exact replica of the legendary sword Caliburn, except for the fact that it was quieter, whatever that meant. Shadow had offered to give a Sonic a few pointers on sword wielding, but Sonic declined saying he already had training. When he said this Shadow noticed Amy and Tails rolling their eyes, but decided to ask about it later.

So now here they were. In a courtyard right outside Sir what's-his-face's mansion, with Sonic about to die a humiliating death. The Coyote drew a rapier, entered a dueling stance. Sonic did the same. Shadow quickly noticed that Sonic's stance was actually pretty decent. _Well at least he wont die looking like a _complete _idiot. _Sonic chuckled. "_That's _your stance? Really? Please tell me your trying to make me let my guard down." The Coyote clenched his jaw, but otherwise did not move. _Is he not taking this seriously? _Shadow wondered, then he realized something. _Am I actually surprised by this? _They stared each other down. Surprisingly the Coyote was the one who struck first. Sonic easily parried the thrust, his face showing a bored expression. The Coyote then unleashed a series of attacks, all of which Sonic blocked with surprising ease. "Dude, I don't know who your trainer is, but you need a new one. Like, now." The well dressed opponent scowled at this and, set forth another series of attacks. It was clear that he was trying some more complicated techniques, but it was also equally clear that Sonic's taunts and overall attitude was getting to him. After about a minute of this Sonic finally said "Well this was boring." Then jumped and slashed upward, knocking his enemy of balance, then while in the air flipped in the air really fast while swinging his sword making himself look like a hedgehog-buzz-saw. This attack gave the Coyote several good cuts before he finally fell back in a daze. Sonic looked around, smiling at the everyone's stunned face's, he then walked over to a table piled with refreshments, grabbed a wine bottle, walked back to the still dazed Coyote, then proceeded to uncork the bottle with his teeth, and dump its contents onto the Coyote's head. The combination of the cold liquid hitting his head and the alcohol stinging his wounds, woke up the loser who had just enough time to say: "Why you leetle-" Before Sonic dropped the bottle, which hit his head with a satisfying _thunk _knocking him out. With that Sonic walked away. As he passed by Amy, Shadow heard him say "Told you." Before running off quickly chased by an ever apologetic pink blur.

Shadow looked at the unconscious body, then back in the direction Sonic had gone and said: "You never cease to surprise me Sonic." Then headed in the direction of the hotel.

**Now time for everyone's favorite show! The Authors Notes!**

**So, yeah I don't own Sonic and Co. they belong to Sega blah-blah-blah.**

**A few quick notes.**

**I have nothing against Antoine. I actually know next to nothing about him I just figured his using a sword, and family background fit the story.**

**This is my first fanfic so critiques are welcome but please PLEASE no flaming. (Oh who am I kidding your all going to flame anyway)**

**I'm not currently taking requests as I am just getting started later... we'll see.**

**Before you say anything yes I have watched firefly**

**Thanks for reading please review. (Even though I never do)**


End file.
